thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie's Mansion
Charlie's Mansion is a big house based in the south western part of London and located in Mayfair. It is obviously owned by Charlie Jolson and is guarded by members of his gang, the Bethnal Green Mob. He decides to have Alex Hammond kept inside this mansion while Mark works for him. Charlie´s Mansion is seen in Mission 8, A Touch of Class, Mission 9, The Cowgirl and the Cash, Mission 11, The Prodigal Son and Mission 12, Aboard the Sol Vita. It also reappears in Mission 23, Showdown with Jake. It is protected by laser beams, and if a laser beam is triggered, toxic gas is released, which will kill any intruder unless they can run away fast enough. A glimpse on one of the rooms in Charlie's Mansion is first seen through Mission Eight's (A Touch of Class) cutscene when Mark contacts Harry about him successfully killing Clive McCormack at the Snow Hill Police Station and when Harry asks if he has killed Yasmin as well, Mark simply lies by saying that he killed her too, obviously both Harry and Charlie are unaware that Mark has kept her alive, due to her promise in helping him find his son, Alex. They give him the next assignment which is to find a stripper named Layla at Nick Collins' new bar down in Soho. Unfortunately after arriving at the Touch of Class strip club and starting a gun battle with the Collins gang, Layla is killed. Yasmin then decides to dress herself up as Layla in order to assassinate Charlie. Charlie's Mansion is seen again during the progress on completing the Ninth Mission (The Cowgirl and The Cash). Mark drops Yasmin, disguised as Layla, in front of the Mansion, where she intends to take down Charlie and resuce Mark's son. During the Eleventh Mission (The Prodigal Son), Mark and Yasmin are told to head to the Mansion, this time personally entering the place to find Alex, by Frank Carter, whom was suspended by the Flying Squad. The two do enter the Mansion but only to be encountered by laser beam traps and members of the Bethnal Green Mob. Mark sarcastically asks if Charlie had a thing for animals and Yasmin says that he does, if Mark does enter into one of the rooms where animals heads have been hung up on certain parts of the wall. Once they are on the top floor, they look down through a window to see Alex being dragged into a car by Harry, and the car speeds away but the two are too late, this is shown in the Twelfth Mission's (Aboard the Sol Vita) cutscene. With Charlie Jolson killed at the end of The Getaway, his mansion was obviously put up for sale. By The Getaway: Black Monday, his mansion has a new owner, and a key ring can be picked up from outside his front door in Mission 7, The Jamaican. A shootout also takes place right outside the mansion in the same mission, between the Yardies and the police. Mission Appearences The Getaway *A Touch of Class *The Cowgirl and the Cash *The Prodigal Son *Aboard the Sol Vita *Showdown with Jake The Getaway: Black Monday *The Jamaican Although the mansion is no longer Charlie's, it is still clearly seen. The key ring being outside the front door is a clear reference to the original game. Category:Interiors Category:Bethnal Green Mob